Perfect Two
by MiyakoWolfy
Summary: One-shot. Momoko has never realized how much she truly loves him. How much they are perfect for each other. And how much, they'll always love each other... till death do they part!


_**Hey guys! Another songfic! ^O^ And guess what!? This one was requested by the one and only, **__lazylollipop girl__**! She might be lazy...but not enough to ask for a request! xD Well...this one's for you! Hope you likeyyyyy!**_

* * *

**Auburn - Perfect Two**

_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly!**_

I sat on the swing with him pushing me. Everytime I go up higher my belly feels all weird and stuff. Or is it not from the swing...but from him?

_**You can be the captain and I can be your first mate, you can be the chills that I feel on our first date.**_

He stopped the swing and led me over to our little picnic. I'm so nervous! This is my actual first time on a date! And with Brick...

_**You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick, you can be the tear that I cry if we ever split.**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Both of our belts and his watch went off, so I transformed and we flew to the skies. We told the others we would handle it. It was Mojo... -_- "Over here!" He called. I flew over to him as he bounced Mojo toward me, I flung my yo-yo at him making him blast off in yet again, another explosion. He's my hero, and I'm his sidekick! Or...that's what I think..

_**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin', or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'!**_

We both flew back down to the ground to find our picnic was ruined with water! Stupid rain! Nevermind...I love rain. It keeps me calm and cools me off in the summer! As I detransformed I saw the sun had finally come out. At least this morning wasn't so bad!

_**Don't know if I could ever be, without you cause boy you complete me!  
And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need!**_

I walked over to Brick and gave him a hug. I'm not sure why but, I just did. He hugged me back so it was okay. We've been dating for almost a year now and this is only our _first_ date! I already know that if something ever comes between us...I don't think I'll be able to survive without him..

_**Cause you're the apple to my pie! (pie!) You're the straw to my berry! (berry!)  
You're the smoke to my high! (high!) And you're the one I wanna marry! (marry!)**_

The next day in art class we had to paint. I was lucky enough to have him sit right next to me with all my other good friends like: Miyako, Kaoru, Boomer, and Butch. I must say, the boys have gotten a lot more...uhm..less evil! "Class, I would like you to pick a partner. You two will be painting together! No more than 2 people please!" Said the teacher as I looked over at Brick and he smiled at me.

He picked up his brush and painted a green leaf. I was confused on what to finish it with. I then knew and started painting red. After I was done he put a smiley face on it and Brick smirked at me. "Hmm..." I picked up my brush again and painted the words, 'You can be the straw to my berry!' in black and I giggled at him as he hugged me.

_**Cause you're the one for me! (for me!) And I'm the one for you! (for you!)  
You take the both of us! (of us!) And we're the perfect two!**_

As we got to study hall, we were aloud to talk and such. I sat on my desk and Brick sat next to me holding my hand as I leaned my head on his chest. "You two are so perfect for each other!" A girl shrieked giggling at us and I blushed. "You guys...are like totally...the perfect two!" A girl said and she sounded snobby but I said a thank you anyway.

_**We're the perfect two! We're the perfect two!  
Baby me and you, we're the perfect two!**_

_Perfect for each other...the perfect two..._ I couldn't get them words out of my head! I looked up at Brick and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed red and bit my lip smiling. We both do look cute together, huh?

_**You can be the prince and I can be your princess, you can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist.**_

After school was over we decided to go out on another date. We started recalling memories of last year. Sort of like the one we had at a play... I was a lost Princess trying to find my way home. I kept getting sicker and sicker until I finally fell down. An evil fairy, which was Miyako, and her evil fairy servant, which was Kaoru, had to sprinkle colored glitter dust on me. To make it look like they put a spell on me.

I had to pretend to be weak and not be able to get up. That was when one of the Princes, who this time was Brick, had to kiss me to break the spell. He was supposed to only kiss me on the cheek for the play, but he actually kissed me on my lips! I almost forgot my line after...haha!

_**You can be the shoes and I can be the laces, you can be the heart that I spill on the pages!**_

We both walked into a small food place and we sat down after buying some donuts and drinks. I got out a piece of paper to draw but I couldn't find a pencil... Brick tried helping but knocked his drink over which spilled all over my paper! But to lighten up that mood, when I picked the paper up, the drink that he spilled formed into a heart!

_**You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser, you can be the pencil and I can be the paper.**_

Brick found a pencil for me and I outlined the heart after the paper dried. I can be the paper and he can be the pencil. Makes sense, right? I had paper and he had a pencil! This isn't going as I planned...

_**You can be as cold as the winter weather, but I don't care as long as we're together!**_

As we walked out it had gotten a lot cooler. Winter is coming fast! I grabbed onto Brick to try and warm me up, but he was even colder than me! I didn't let go so I just pulled him closer to me. He didn't realise yet that I was only trying to get closer to him..

_**Don't know if I could ever be, without you cause boy you complete me!  
And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need!**_

As we walked down the pavement in silence I started to recall another memory... One day Brick came up to me with a big bag in his hand. In the bag were all sorts of new clothes for me._Only_ me! He thought that if he got me stuff, I would like him better... I'm really starting to wonder if he still thinks that.. If he does, I know that in time he'll see that we don't need to get each other stuff to like them better. We're all we need! Just him and me.

_**Cause you're the apple to my pie! You're the straw to my berry!  
You're the smoke to my high! And you're the one I wanna marry!**_

After that day went by I was soon in my soft comfortable bed, snuggled up with my warm blankets. I soon fell asleep... _ Mmmm...I opened my eyes. I looked down and saw the most beautiful dress I've ever seen! The whole dress was white. The top had pink cherry blossom flowers going down the middle to the bottom of the dress. At the bottom there was a red shawl connected that made the dress poof out. It was really beautiful! But, why am I wearing a wedding dress?_

_I looked up and saw that one person. The only person I've loved as much as I do right now. The only person I would ever want to marry, Brick. He was standing across from me holding my hands. As the priest was finishing talking we both cut in with an, "I do!" and we both leaned forward..._

_**Cause you're the one for me! (for me!) And I'm the one for you! (for you!)  
You take the both of us! (of us!) And we're the perfect two!**_

"Wake up!" "Ahhh!" I fell down off my bed staring up at two red eyes. Brick. Why did he have to wake me!? That dream was...amazing! I definitely need to find that dress somewhere...!

_**We're the perfect two! We're the perfect two!  
Baby me and you, we're the perfect two!**_

After I stood up we both had a laugh. The days were going by so quickly! After some days went by, I managed to buy that dress I saw in my dreams! It was even more beautiful than I would've ever expected!

_**You know that I'll never doubt ya! And you know that I think about ya! And you know I can't live without ya! I love the way that you smile! And maybe in just a while! I can see me walk down the aisle!**_

A few years went by and might I say, I'm really nervous! Miyako and Kaoru came in trying to calm me down but it was no use.. I mean, in only a few hours or so, I'll be walking down that isle..and to the guy of my dreams...!

_**Cause you're the one for me! (for me!) And I'm the one for you! (for you!)  
You take the both of us! (of us!) And we're the perfect two!**_

"Brick Jojo, do you take Momoko Akatsutsumi for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" He stood there gazing into my eyes holding my hands. "I do."

"And do you, Momoko Akatsutsumi, take Brick Jojo, to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" I looked out into the audience to see my Mother crying tears of joy. Miyako was too crying tears of joy, as Boomer held her close. Butch had his arm around Kaoru, who had tears in her eyes. I faced him once again. "I..do!"

_**We're the perfect two! We're the perfect two!  
Baby me and you, we're the perfect two!**_

"You may now...kiss the bride!" Brick lowered me and gazed into my eyes. He leaned forward, as did I, as we both closed our eyes, and kissed. We brought our faces back as we heard all the cheers and clapping around us. I got down and hugged my friends and family. I walked up to my Mom and hugged her crying.

"I love you Mom.." I told her. "I love you more!" She cried back to me. Soon I was in somebody else's arms. "And I love you most!" I looked up and saw Brick smirking. I gave a giggle as him a chuckle and we kissed once more. Seems like dreams can come true...!

* * *

_**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't post this earlier! I like, COMPLETELY forgot all about it! SORRYYY! TT~TT Ugh. I'm such a failure! Well, review and fav and such maybe! Ciao! At least I posted it! Better late than never? :D**_


End file.
